I Promise
by Forever-Like-Kryptonite
Summary: So this is what happens when my two nieces, my best friend, and I get sucked into the world of Death Note
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Death Note. And if I did Takada would never be apart of it and L, Mello, and Matt would be alive.

"Alice we're here!" I heard CeCe yell from the front door. "Coming!" I replied. I was so happy because today is my birthday and my mom let me have a sleepover while she stayed at a hotel. "Hey Alice guess what!" Kristen said joyfully. "What?" I asked. She held up the Death Note DVD and manga set. "Death Note night!" Kristin and CeCe said in unison. I rolled my eyes. "Guess what!" I said sarcastically. Kristen and CeCe gave me puzzled looks. "Melody is only 8-years old she can't watch that." I looked over to my sweet niece Melody. "Auntie Alice why can't I watch Death Note? You let CeCe watch it and you and Kristen watch it." I looked into her pure innocent eyes. They were untouched by evil and I couldn't let Death Note ruin that. "Mells you're to young and CeCe is 13 so she's old enough. Kristen and I are both 16 so we can watch it too." Melody sat in a chair and started mumbling to herself. "Don't worry Aunt Alice she'll get over it." CeCe whispered in my ear. I hope she'll stay innocent.

Ok so that's all for now. Hope you guys like it. ^^ more to come soon. Funfact(ish): Melody and CeCe are my actual nieces! Kristen is just a best friend. :) 


	2. Milk and Cookies

I don't own Death Note. If I did Matsuda would do a lot of stupid things.

"Hey CeCe is Skylar asleep yet?" Kristen asked quietly. "Yeah." CeCe replied with Death Note DVDs in her hand. We all looked at each other. "Death Note night!" We said in unison. I popped in the disc and we all sat down and watched. "So Aunt Alice any cute boys you thinking about?" CeCe asked weirdly. "No. When I think of the word cute I think of innocents. So like Light in this scene." I said pointing to the scene where Light lost his memory. "Yeah Night-Lightbulb does look adorable there but not as cute as Mello." CeCe said fluttering her eyes. "Oh no little missy we all know L is the God of cuteness." Kristen said predictably. "No. Guys we don't need to argue over this, because Near is the cutest." I said then bolted from CeCe and Kristen. It was pretty clear that I loved Near. One day I shall be Alice River and no longer Alice Spencers. "Oh my Ryuk! It's Mello!" CeCe squealed like a school girl, an annoying one to. We heard Skylar mumble and Kristen paused the DVD. "Auntie Alice will you lay down next to me?" I sighed. Thank Ryuk she didn't secretly watch. "Sure Skylar." "Ok thanks Auntie." Skylar sounded like a 3 year old but it was cute on her. CeCe turned off the TV and we all put away the trash. "Guys I wish we could disappear into an anime world." I blurted out. "Yeah I'd want to go to the Death Note world." Kristen added in. CeCe yawned shaking her head yes. "Goodnight Night-Lightbulb, MarshMellow, and DoorMatt. It's Nearly bedtime, we don't want to Misa breakfast." I said giggling. "Nice." Kristen tried saying while yawning. "Very well said." CeCe added. And we all fell asleep. Help! No L! Light I'll make you a deal. Do you know about more obstacles? I promise. I snapped awake. "What a weird dream." I told myself. "Auntie Alice are you up too?" Skylar asked rubbing her eyes. "Yeah. I couldn't sleep. Want warm milk and oreos?" I replied with a faint smile on my face. "Way ahead of you." I heard the microwave beep right after she said that. "Ok Sky go get the oreos while I get the milk out." She nodded her head and brought the cookies to the table. "So tell me what happened." I said putting a cookie in my mouth. "Ok. We were in a different world and you saved it. But lots of people got hurt so I couldn't sleep." She replied quickly. I nodded. "Well nothing can hurt you while I'm around." I said pulling Skylar into a hug. "I promise."

Woah. These chapters are short. But I hoped you guys liked this chapter. It's Skylar's favorite.

Funfact: My name actually is Alice Spencers. And CeCe's is Cecelia Spencers and Skylar's is Skylar Spencers. 


	3. A New Beginning

I don't own Death Note, sadly.

I slowly started to drift off to sleep with Skylar in my arms. Please God let her stay the sweet girl she is. I know I messed up with CeCe put please keep Skylar sweet. And please send us to the Death Note world. After all that I started to sleep.

I was running from something no someone. "MWUHAHAHAHA I TOLD YOU YUKI! I TOLD YOU I WOULD WIN. KIRA ALWAYS WINS!" I smiled. "Kira never wins in my mind." As I pulled out a small piece of paper I stopped. While laughing I pulled a bobby pin from my hair, picked up a rock that probably was charcoal. "You won't do it. You're to weak you kill the god of the new world." I smeared the black dust on to the bobby pin and watched Light beg me not to. "Yuki please don't I'll give you anything you want. You can be my queen. I mean you are way more helpful than Misa and you seem smarter than Takada. Join me." I laughed again but this time more insane like the Death Note has gone to my head. "Light you are truely pathetic. But since you said anything. I want you to relinquish the Death Note."

"Auntie Alice wake up! Wake up!" I blinked a few times letting my eyes focus. "Morning Melody." Skylar sighed, she hated being called by her second name. "Where are we?" I looked around realizing that Skylar was right, where were we? "Morning Alice. Woah what the..." Kristen said catching herself while she was almost on the swear word. "Guys shut your faces. I'm trying to sleep. Hey what's going on?" CeCe said in her usual 'shut up I hate mornings' tone. "I-I don't know I just woke up and here we were." Skylar said answering her older sisters question. "Ok. We just need to find out where we are and we can- Oh my Ryuk is that To-Ho?!" Kristen asked sounding really stupid. "Kristen seriously I hope you know how stupid that-wait IT IS!" Kristen and CeCe started dancing and chanting 'We're in the Death Note world!'. Ok new world that means new life. "So if we are in a new world, that means we need new name. Since we're in Japan I would say japanese names are the best. Melody, I mean Skylar, do you remember what name we gave you?" Skylar smiled. "Yup. I'm Rini Nakamura." Good memory for an eight year old. "Nice to meet you Rini Nakamura." Rini smiled and bowed. "CeCe do you remember your name?" CeCe looked at me like I was crazy. "Um was it...Eri Nakamura?" CeCe asked sounding really confused. "Good you actually remembered. Kristen I'm scared to ask this, but do you remember yours." Kristen crossed her arms and started to laugh. "Of course I remember. Saki Amaya." Saki smiled. How on earth did Saki remember that. She barely remembers what she had for dinner the night before. "Well Rini, Eri, and Saki I'm Yuki Natsume and its lovely to meet you." I bowed like Rini did. I looked around to see if we had anything with us, and we did. We had the Death Note manga and DVD box set and all my savings.

Saki walked in to a store to see how much yen Yuki had from her saving and it turns out that $200 is really 15,658 yen. "Yuki I found out that you have 15,658 yen." Kristen said in her 'oh-so satisfied' tone. "Cool. We can buy some new clothes, food, and an apartment." Eri and Rini basically jumped up at the sound of the word clothes. They loved to shop.

When we went shopping Rini bought cute girly outfits, Eri finally got some brightly colored tops and different jeans, skirts, and dresses, Saki stuck with the usual band t-shirts and dark jeans, and I got scene-like clothing. All the clothes were surprisingly cheap so it all added up to about 2,000 yen, so that left us with about 13,658 yen. Next we went grocery shopping, mostly buying frozen meals and different juices, milk, and bottles of water. The rest of the yen went to a small apartment that cost about 3,000 yen.

After so much begging I let Eri get her hair dyed. So that meant makeovers for all of us. Rini's once long curly blonde hair turned into shoulder length curly blonde hair with hints of pink hidden in the curls. Eri's beautiful sandy blonde hair became layered black hair. Saki just got her's cut a little shorter than what it was and dyed a darker shade of brown. My long chestnut brown almost impossible to tame hair became magically easy to tame half way down to my back layered velvet red hair. I decided to get us makeup kits but a smaller one for Rini. All of ours came with blushes, eye shadows, lipsticks, lip glosses, foundation, eye liners, and color contacts. Saki immediately put in her gray-ish contacts because she always hated her plain brown eyes. Rini and Eri on the other hand gave their contacts to Saki and myself because they love their bright blue eyes, but I had gave Saki most of them keeping only the light purple contacts, I know its weird to keep purple contacts but I like them better than my bright green eyes.

So at the very end of the day I counted the money and we had 8,347 yen. As I drifted off to sleep I was happy this was a new beginning.


	4. Emails

I don't own Death Note.  
I have a reasonable explanation to why I haven't updated in a while! All my files got deleted so I had to rewrite them, then they got deleted again!

It was weeks since we first got here and everything was going well. Rini turned 9 years old a few days ago and she insisted on going to the mall. I couldn't say no to her on her birthday, so we all went to the mall and we bumped into the legendary Beyond Birthday.

*Flash back*  
"So Rini you want a-" I looked up to see who I bumped into and there my heart fell. "I'm so sorry please forgive me. I'm Yuki Natsume by the way." I helped the person pick up the shards of broken jam jars. "No worries. Cool name doesn't mean Snow, Child born in summer? Oh and I'm B." I knew who he was, Beyond was always my favorite of all time and I secretly loved him. "Yeah my parents decided to name me something that sort of cancels each other out. Does B stand for anything like Black?" Of course I knew I just didn't need him to know that. "Well in a way yes because B stands for Backup or Beyond, my real name is Anthony." Anthony? He must of came up with that. "Well Anthony this is Rini, Eri, and that's Saki." I said while introducing them to Beyond. "Cool names. Well here take this." Beyond handed me a slip of paper with a number on it. I'm guessing it was his number. Wait was the greatest murderer of all time hitting on me? Oh well I need to find a cat.  
*Flash back ends*

"Yuki how are we going to get in the investigation?" Saki only asked this question everyday because she wanted to meet L. "I need to contact him." There was a new paper in my face now. "Here L's email it took me forever to find." I glanced up at Eri and smiled. I opened up my laptop and went to my email. I thought long and hard on what I should say.

Hello L,  
You don't know us, but we know all about you, and the Kira investigation. Please send an email back confirming that this is L and you'll know everything.  
~A.

I clicked send and looked at Eri and Saki. "Good. enough?" They both smiled so that meant yes. We heard a beep after a while and Saki screamed. "Its L!" I clicked on the reply and this is what it said.

Hello A,  
Yes this is L, but I am fumbled by how you acquired my email address. What do you mean when you say 'we know all about you'? How do you know about the Kira investigation? Please do respond quickly.  
L.

"Yuki you emailed L!" Saki said while jumping all around. I was about to explode with happiness. Then all of a sudden, we heard a crash. Eri ran outside and came back with a girl. "Eri who's that?" I asked. The girl shook her head and Eri turned her head to us. "This is Piper, she's like us." I stared at Piper, she had her hand on her head, Piper also dressed differently. Her 'I kill zombies for a living' t-shirt surprisingly matched her shredded neon green tights but she had black tights under her green ones. Piper's heels were weird also, they looked as if the actual heel was made of little black and green balls. "Nice shoes." Saki said. Piper smiled a little. "Thanks." She replied.

"So Piper, how did you get here?" I asked her taking a sip of my chocolate milk. "Well I got into an argument with Brian, my mom's boyfriend, so I packed my bags and headed out. Later on it started storming and I landed here." Poor girl, she looked about 13 maybe 15 at the max. "So where did you come from?" Piper's expression darkened like she didn't want to remember. "L.A." Just like B! " Ha! Like Beyond!" Rini added in. Piper had a smile on her face once again. "Death Note fans?" She asked. "Major." Eri said holding up the mangas. " Sweet my favorite is Mello. I love him." Wrong thing to say Piper.

We wanted to find a name for Piper but she said she had one. "Piper Dakota Night you are now Mai Saito." Saki said proudly. Piper told us about her life and how she was happy to start a new life. As a 13 year old girl Piper went through a lot.

Ok Alice you have a new person on deck. Just continue on with everything.

"Alice err- I mean Yuki." I turned around to see who it was, and there in front of me was Mai in a large t-shirt. "Yeah Mai." She was crying. "I know how my life was but I really miss my friends. I know my mom always left and Brian hated me. But my little brothers need me." Mai was crying even more. "Mai calm down, please don't cry." I pulled her in to a hug. Her hazel eyes were stained with red and her faced drained out the color. Mai looked like a vampire now. "I'm sorry I just miss my brothers." Mai stopped crying and looked normal again. "Mai, I would feel the same way if I had a life like you did." Mai mouthed thank you and walked off.

I turned back over to my computer screen and emailed L back.

Hello again L,  
I would like to inform you that there was 4 of us but there are currently 5. I'm Yuki Natsume, my acquaintances are Saki Amaya, Eri Nakamura, Rini Nakamura, and our newest acquaintance Mai Saito. In via email I go by A, Saki goes by K, Eri goes by C, Rini goes by S, and Mai goes by P or D. Do not inform anybody on our infomation. I am willing to meet with you sometime but I will not bring Eri, Rini, or Saki just Mai. Respond to this soon. ~A

I sent the email. In about a blink of an eye L replied.

A,  
I guessing Eri and Rini are related. I'm also guessing that Eri, Saki, and Rini aren't going with you because they are young or immature. A, I suggest we meet on the 3rd of January at maybe 2 at, well I would say at a cafe but since you know everything why don't you meet with me at the HeadQuarters? If that's a problem please do inform me now.  
L.

I thought about meeting him at the HeadQuarters long and hard. Light would be there but he doesn't have the eyes of a shinigami so he doesn't know nor mine or Mai's real name. Wait January 3...that's the day after Naomi Misora died. Sweet I emailed him at the right time!

L,  
Yes that is fine, so there will be no need to change anything. Eri and Rini are related and you are correct about Eri, Saki, and Rini being either to younger or immature. L, you truly are amazing.  
~A

Right when I sent that message another popped up. I clicked it open, it was from L.

A, Are you alone at this very moment?  
L.

I typed in yes quickly and it sent. the email. An old english L appeared on my screen and I heard some rattling noises then a voice spoke. "Is this A?" I cleared my throat. "Yes this is A." I tried to sound as sophisticated as possible. "Are you currently alone?" "Yes I am." Meh hurry up and tell me I'm in the Kira Investigation. "I would like you to join the investigation and if Mai is just as intelligent on this particular topic she may join with you." Yes! Thank you L! Ooh Saki and Rini are going to be really mad. "L, I am sure that Mai is capable of joining the Japanese Task Force but I want you to know she's only 13 but she knows a lot for her age." L was silent for a moment as if he was trying to think, which he probably was. "That's fine, I suppose. I'll see you January 3." I was smiling. I did it! I got in! "See you then." L hung up and I was alone with my thoughts.

I wondered why L was so silent when I said Mai's age. Then it hit me, Mello and Near were around this age. I reminded L of his successors. I washed up and sat down on my a little bed of which I shared with Rini. I curled up next to Rini and started to fall asleep.

L's POV "L, I am sure that Mai is capable of joining the Japanese Task Force but I wanted you to know she's only 13 but she knows a lot for her age." Mai is 13 she's extremely close to both Mello and Near's ages. I do know that Mello is 14 and Near is 12 so Mai falls right in between their ages but she shares the same age as Matt. Is it possible that she is the one girl that was taken from Wammy's years ago. Most likely not because the probability of that is a rough 15 percent. "That is fine, I suppose. I'll see you on January 3." "See you then." A, quickly replied. I hung up and walked to the sofa. Matsuda walked in and saw me laying on the sofa. "L are you ok?" I looked over at him. "Yes I'm perfectly fine." Matsuda nodded and he walked out of the door. Mai...

Yup I added Piper in because she's just that awesome. Review for Mai!

Funfact: The way that Mai is described to look in the story is how she looked when I met her in real life! 


	5. Mind Reading?

I don't own Death Note, besides if I did who would watch it? Raise your hand if you would! :D *nobody raises hand* Well then!

The next day I woke up around 7:35 in the morning and Mai was up also. "Morning Mai. Why are you up so early?" She passed me a cup of coffee, I happily took the cup. I love coffee especially with lots of sugar...looks like Mai did too. "Well I always woke up early for the chores so its a habit." I forgot Mai was a maid to Brian. "Mai, I was emailing L and he wants us to go meet him tomorrow." I blurted out. Mai looked as if she would scream but she kept calm. "You mean like all of us?" Wow Alice why didn't you come up with a way to let them know only Mai would be coming with me. "No, just you." Mai looked surprised. "Are you serious?" I laughed. Mai didn't believe me, well I wouldn't if I were her. "Yes I'm serious!" Mai let out a squeal. Poor girl couldn't even say a word. Rini woke up and we told her. Rini didn't seem to mind but when we told Eri and Saki they started whining for me to take them. This was going to be one annoying day.

*The Next Day*

"Ready Mai?" I asked her while shaking. Mai nodded her head yes. We went over the manga and episodes repeatedly until we knew what to say and what not to say. Mai slowly walked into the building and there was Watari, standing there to lead us to the room. I knocked on the door gently and Matsuda answered. "Hi you girls must be Yuki and Mai." We slowly walked in and everybody gave us weird looks. I sat down next to Matsuda and Mai sat next to Light. Don't kill him Mai! Please don't! "So Yuki, I expected you to be older. But I'm not judging you intellectual abilities." L said sipping his tea or whatever it was. "I'm 16 years old so I'm not that young!" I snapped back. "Light, may Mai and I speak with you?" Light nodded and we took him into a conference room that L said we had permission to use. "So what do you guys want to talk about?" Light asked. "Cut the innocent act, we know you're Kira." Mai said clutching her fist. "How do you know?" Light asked. "We know everything." I said. "And if you try to harm us with the Death Note we'll tell L about you being Kira." Mai added in. Light look taken aback. "Alright I would harm you on one condition." I rolled my eyes. "What is it?" Mai asked crossing her arms. "Give me some hints on what happens."  
Maybe I can trick them into telling me everything. "Light I heard that!" I yelled at him. "What do you mean I didn't say anything." Light said confusing me. Crazy girl she is...  
Oh my gods Light is talking about me like I'm not here! Wait... Yuki?  
Yeah smart one.  
I'm not talking but you can hear me and you're not talking but I can hear you... I can read your thoughts! Well get out of my brain you creepy witch person! I am no witch. We must connect in some way.  
That's impossible because I'm NOT crazy.  
I'm not crazy either.  
Yeah you are- crap! We probably look like idiots to Mai.  
Well I would guess so because we are just staring at each other.  
"Dude, Yuki why are you staring at Light?" Mai asked. "I wasn't I was in deep thought and Light just so happens to be in my way." I replied. Nice cover up Yuki.  
I'm really going to hate this...

Yup mini chapter! I got really bored in class. Well um..yeah enjoy your cakes! *hands out cakes*

Funfact: Today is Piper/Mai's birthday today! She's finally 14 years old! Happy 14th Birthday Piper! :) 


	6. Just Letting You Know

Hey guys Piper and I wanted to let you know that we changed our pen name in honor of Mello and Matt. Just wanted our readers to know! :)


	7. Meetings and Scaring?

_A: Hey guys! Well, Piper, Riley, and I have sad news. This is the last note you will see from us. It's quite sad that we are saying goodbye. But I'm moving back to England and I really want to continue this but I'm off to collage. _

_P: Also as much as I would LOVE to continue, I just don't know what I'm doing anymore. I have had writer's block for a while now and I just can't write like I used to. _

_R: I'm starting to lose my writing touch also. I'm really sorry guys. _

_But don't worry, we have a very special girl to continue this for us. She prefers to go by F but she'll say her name. F is also like our best friend so we will be writing our own parts as special treats for you guys. Well, bye guys oh and review for this because this is F's first official chapter!_

* * *

**Mai**

This was extremely boring, I seriously can't believe that Yuki is making me do this. I was straight across from Light, he gave me a blank look, in return I gave him a cold one. The air that was between us kept getting colder and colder. Finally, the waitress came and we got our food. I took small parts of my salad and ate it. I could feel his cold eyes staring at me eating the tasteless salad, after about a moment or two I set down my fork and looked up. "So, Mai, tell me about yourself" Light said clearing up his throat. I narrowed my eyes at him, giving him 'the look'. "Why should you care?" I asked him and then taking a slip of my tea. "Just trying to make conversation." Light said frowning a bit. He looked down picking at his food a bit. I rolled my eyes and set down my fork. "As you know my name is Mai Saito, I am 14 years of age, and my favorite color is red." I said while picking up my fork once more. Light's head was slowly rising. A smile started to appear on his face. I then started to feel a smile creep up on my face. "Mai, was that so hard?" Light said smirking. I rolled my eyes once more and ate my salad.

I laughed a little bit as Light tried acting like L. We were at his place at time's being. He was sitting exactly like L and he had used my eyeliner to make deep circles around his eyes. "The percentage of Mai being awesome is 75%." Light said while drawing up a graph. I stopped laughing then. "Wait, only 75% well, I got you Light.." I crossed my arms then looked down. "Mai, you did threaten me with a spoon when I picked up your notebook." Light said giving me a worried look. A pause of silence happened as I remembered what exactly happened that day. "Light, it's not my fault, it was only the second day we met and you touched my notebook, not cool." I said smiling a bit. Light started to laugh, but then fell backwards. I tried my best to hold in my laughter but it slowly escaped, then turned into a huge laughter. "Light are you ok?" I said during laughs. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Light replied while getting up. He started to laugh some more. This was a complete turn of events.

**Yuki **

_Light shut up, please. Do you even remember I can still hear your thoughts?!_

_Sorry... It's just Mai is so fun to be around unlike you. _

_Well, she's 14 she likes having a little bit of fun at times._

_You're 17 and uptight, loosen up a bit._

_It's my job to keep things under control. _

With that being said, well more of thought, Light shut up. I looked around as L was staring intensely at me. L cleared his throat therefore making me look up and at him. "Yuki, are you ok?" L then said breaking the silence that was eating me away. "Uh, oh yes I'm fine, thank you." I said as my reply. As I talked to him a bit more I could hear my voice getting a little uneasy. After many minutes of complete silence L decided to clear his throat once more. "So Yu-" L was then cut off by my phone's ringing.

_**Settle down with me **_  
_**Cover me up **_  
_**Cuddle me in **_  
_**Lie down with me **_  
_**Hold me in your arms **_

_**Your heart's against my chest **_  
_**Lips pressed to my neck **_  
_**I've fallen for your eyes **_  
_**But they don't know me yet **_

_**And the feeling I forget **_  
_**I'm in love now **_

_**Kiss me like you wanna be loved **_  
_**Wanna be loved **_  
_**Wanna be loved **_

_**This feels like I've fallen in love **_  
_**Fallen in love **_  
_**Fallen in love**_

"Gah! Sorry Ryuzaki!" I said while frantically looking for my phone. Once I found it I saw I had a text from Eri. "No Yuki it's fine." L replied while putting a candy in his mouth. This was certainly going to be a long meeting.

**Saki**

Today is an extremely boring day, Yuki and Mai were both at meetings. I sighed. Why did I have to stay here? I could be useful, you know, tackling L and whatnot. "Hey girls, wanna watch _Sinister_?" I asked. As soon as my words escaped my mouth, little Rini ran in with excitement in her big blue eyes. Before she sat down she turned off the lights and sat down next to me with her favorite plush lion. Eri then came in the living room with a huge bowl of buttery popcorn. Sweet!

~Climax Of The Movie~

It was the climax of the movie now, Eri, Rini, and I were leaning on the edge of our seats waiting for something to happen. This was by far my favorite movie now, aside from _Warm Bodies _of course.

_**Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
I know you're still there**_

Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you, loving you  
I won't let you pull me down

"AHHH!" I screamed with Eri and Rini as we fell off the couch. My heart was pounding, the palms of my hands were shaking, and I could feel the sweat build above my left brow. "Saki your phone." Eri said grabbing my phone off the coffee table. I looked around awkwardly. "Oh.. haha yeah, I knew that.." I said taking my phone from her.

Awkward.

* * *

_Me: Hey guys so yep this was my first chapter all by myself!_

_Children: YAY!_

_Me: So what did you guys think of it? It literally took me last night and all of this morning. _

_L: It was quite nice F_

_Light: I had a date ;)_

_Me: No you didn't Light so SHUT YOUR FACE_

_Light: *in a corner*_

_Me: L?_

_L: Please review your thoughts on this chapter was, favorite and follow, and F doesn't own Death Note. _

_Me: Thanks L! Bye my wonderful kittens! Also I will be changing the username to Forever-Like-Kryptonite_


End file.
